Hatred vs Love
by sg
Summary: After so many years, Seiya has set Serena up & she fell for it. She didn't think it'd actually be that 'dangerous' Darien at all. She had almost forgotten him....But then, does she still love him?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This fan fiction is basically about Serena, Rei, Amy and Amy's brother, Darien, at some times. A 26-year-old Darien falls in love with Serena that he once made fun of and laughed at. Serena still hates him, even after not being able to see him for over 8 years. Darien loves her, but Serena rejects him. Rei wants Darien, but Darien's eyes are only on the beautiful Serena. Rei's getting mad at Serena because she's head- over-heels in love with Darien just like Darien is in love with Serena, and she can't get him. Rei starts to hate her best friend, everything goes wrong and Serena can't live a normal life anymore. What's a 17-year-old girl to do? To find out more, keep reading! Please e-mail me some feedback at sailor_gorgeous23@yahoo.com! E-mail is always appreciated ^_^  
  
Hatred vs Love  
  
By Sailor Gorgeous  
  
Chapter 1.....  
  
Serena Kamingston looked at her two best friends, Amy Princeton and Rei Hamil. She admired them very much. They were the same age as her, except for Rei, who was eighteen. Rei had beautiful long black hair that when light shone on it, it sparkled purple. She had a good sense of style. Her dream was to become a beautiful bride, just like Serena's. But the two were still different. Even though they would fight at times, they were still best friends. Rei had no brothers or sisters. She lived with her grandfather.  
  
Amy Princeton was a quiet and a shy girl. Her hair was always cut short to her shoulders, where it curled under. It was a pretty dark blue, almost black. Amy wanted to become a doctor some day. So she studies very hard to achieve her goal. It didn't seem like a long-term goal, but a short-term goal to her; it seemed easy for her to study and never hurt it her much. Amy lived alone with her mother, too.  
  
Similarities and differences was what made them best friends. Amy helped Serena with her homework and schoolwork, while Rei taught her other things. They were like sisters to each other. They'd be there for each other, help each other, care for each other, and worry together and laugh together.  
  
Serena was brought back to present when Amy let out news that sounded terrible to Serena.  
  
"My brother is coming back from the Harvard University. He finally got his degree!" reported Amy excitedly.  
  
"What?" Serena's eyes were wide. "Are you saying that that heartless guy that made fun of me and stuck gum inmyhair, laughed at me, played dumb jokes on me, is coming back? No, no, please say no, Amy." Serena shook her head.  
  
"But Serena, it was a long time ago." Rei comforted Serena. "You were only eight or nine and he was only sixteen or seventeen!"  
  
"'Only'?!" exclaimed Serena. She hated that guy, Darien. When she was only 8 or 9 he played jokes on her and even made her cry at times. He laughed at her, stuck gum and sand in her hair. She would never forget the horrible times with that heartless creep. "He was old enough to understand those kind of things, Rei, Ames."  
  
"But you know he changed." protested Amy.  
  
"Darien never changes. He stays same old Darien Princeton." Serena shook her head again.  
  
"My family is throwing a coming-back party for him. You gotta come, Serena!" smiled Amy, trying to bring up the blonde's mood. "He's not gonna be the center of all the attention though. I mean, it's going to be like a party for King and Queen, only it's not for King and Queen, it's for Darien. C'mon. Cheer up."  
  
"Amy, I can't. After all he has done to me. It's impossible." sighed Serena. She looked at Rei. "Rei, I know that you're happy that he's coming back. I know, 'cause you still have that crush on him, don't you?" asked Serena sadly.  
  
Rei blushed, bringing her hands up to her cheeks. "Well, yes. But he is cute, you gotta admit at least that."  
  
"Rei!" snapped Serena. "How could you? I mean, Darien's features sure changed into a man's. You know he's going to look different."  
  
"Oh, maybe not." said Rei, sarcastically.  
  
"Rei, Serena. Both of you are wrong and right." said Amy, looking at the two faces. "He's been sending photos of himself and his friends there. He has changed, but also stayed the same. You can't really tell after all these years."  
  
"So, Ames, tell us. Why had Darien left so early?" asked Rei. Darien couldnt have for university at the age of 18 and stay there for eight years, could he? "He didn't study for eight years, did he?"  
  
"No." Replied Amy. "He left so early, well, I think because he didn't have so many friends here or couldn't find a true girlfriend. I-I'm not sure."  
  
"Hm." Serena also looked thoughtful. She did like Darien, but only for his cuteness. She would never admit she liked him at all. She hated his guts. She hated him. She wouldn't have to put up with him again, would she?  
  
"Rei, don't you think that Serena and Darien sort of go together?" thought Amy aloud.  
  
"Oh, I dunno." Said Rei. She liked Darien a lot, ever since her childhood. They fit perfectly, she considered.  
  
"No, we don't!" snapped Serena back. She hated the thought of the two together.  
  
"Serena is almost a grown-up woman, Rei, she should have found a boyfriend by now. Don't you think?" asked Amy.  
  
"Well, Amy, for your information, you don't have one either!" snapped Serena, clasping her hands together and placing them on her knees.  
  
They were sitting outside on one of the beautiful evening nights. The waves made such a soothing sound. The setting sun sent a glitter path through the Pacific Ocean. Being in California is the best, thought Serena. Both of her friends looked gorgeous in that setting sun light.  
  
"Serena's right, Amy. You pushed away Greg. Why?" asked Rei, worrying. Greg really liked my and Rei knew Amy liked him. But she never would admit it. Because of her stupid shyness and quietness, thought Rei, she's all alone now!  
  
"Oh, Rei, please don't push these memories back." Pleaded Amy, a pleading smile on her face.  
  
"And you, Rei." Serena said sneakily, pushing her way toward the girl, poking her in the ribs.  
  
"What?" said Rei disgusted. "What?" she repeated.  
  
"You never left with Chad. You know that he had a major crush on you and you had one on him. But you never admitted it. Did ya?" Sneaked Serena.  
  
"None of your business. That's in the past."  
  
Serena looked up at the purple-pink-and-orange sky. It was beautiful out.  
  
"So when does Darien come back?" asked Serena. She was surprised she had asked that question, for she hated Darien with all her heart.  
  
"Oh, Serena, are trying to make a point out of there? Do you really like Darien?" sneaked up Rei, now.  
  
"Ugh, no! Why, I'd never!" snapped Serena.  
  
"He's coming back in two days. That's when the party is. Serena, Rei," Amy looked at her two best friends, "Please attend it. My parents are going to be happy."  
  
"Well, okay." Agreed Serena. "But just for you and your parents. Not for your brother."  
  
"I'll attend of course!" exclaimed Rei, moving closer to Amy. "Amy?" Rei purred. "Would you get the two of us together somehow, please?"  
  
"Uh--"  
  
"Rei, I can't believe you!" Serena stuck her ose in the air. "He's all stuck up!"  
  
Amy laughed at the sight of the two of them fighting. They weren't really fighting. That's why it was such a nice sight.  
Serena wore her best dress to the party. Why, she didn't know. Her very light pink dress had spaghetti straps and the dress itself was light and made of silk. It was perfect. She loved the dress and so did everybody else.  
  
"Do we have to wait in this room until he shows up?" wailed Serena, falling back on the bed. They were in Darien's room. Everything was quiet even though the guests came and the party was set up.  
  
It was planned that Amy and the girls would take him out to the party. It was planned to be a surprise, even though he'd notice the girls would be in party dresses.  
  
"Be patient, girl." Said Amy. She looked at the bored Serena on her bed.  
  
Rei was looking at herself in the large mirror, making sure she looked perfect. She wore a red dress that went down to her ankles. It was also made of silk. Amy's white dress was made of silk too. It went down to her knees though.  
  
Serena wore silk gloves along with the silk dress. The dress wasn't puffy nor thin. She liked it that way. It was perfect... not for Amy's brother though! She thought. Poor Serena tried to get Darien out of her mind the past two days before the party.  
  
Ten minutes passed.  
  
"Rei, you can stop looking yourself over now." Said Serena. "Ten minutes passed. Aren't you tired of looking at yourself?"  
  
"Nope." Replied Rei. "I wanna make sure I look purr-fecto." She smiled at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
Serena let out a groan of disgust and bordom. Suddenly, a tall guy appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Hey, Amy!" he called as he quickly hugged her. "So long time no see! You...look great. All grown up. Hey, what's the dress for?"  
  
"You'll see." Answered Amy. "You'll be going out of this room with--"  
  
"Two perfect ladies." He cut off.  
  
"No, Darien. Three." Corrected Rei.  
  
Darien looked puzzled. "Three--" and he noticed.  
  
He stared blankly ahead at Amy's bed. There lay a beautiful woman he had never met before. So beautiful. So gorgeous.... so perfect. And that woman was before him, on the bed. His eyes never left her.  
  
Serena quickly noticed that Darien came into the room and was already staring at her.  
  
"Who is that?" asked Serena.  
  
"Serena...Darien? Are you two...alright?" asked Rei. "Darien!" called Rei after he ignored her. "Stop it!" Rei poked the guy.  
  
"Darien, this is Serena. Don't you remember her at all?" gestured Amy toward the lady on the bed. "And Serena, this is Darien. Come on guys!"  
  
"Serena...? Is that really you?" said Darien, unsure of himself.  
  
"Huh? You're Darien?" Serena asked, unsure herself. She looked at the gorgeous man standing in front of her. She already stood up and stared back at him. Then she and Darien blinked out as Amy pulled the two out of room.  
  
Well, Serena knew men were crazy about her all the time. She never let them touch her body though. She would never -- until she found one perfect guy.  
  
"Serena...you look gorgeous." Commented Darien, stepping out of the room. "Hey, sis, where are we--"  
  
"Surprise!" everyone shouted, switching on the lights.  
  
"Gee...." whispered Darien. But he didn't get out of control and exclaim with happiness and go eat and play. He never gone out of control. He was perfect with everything.  
  
"All this noise, all this dancing tired me. Phew." Said Serena as she walked out of large living room with a bunch of people inside with her hand on her forehead.  
  
She looked out the balcony. Amy sure was rich... her parents were at least, thought Serena. And I am stuck with my parents... helping them out with their damn business.  
  
She looked at the stars in the sky and the beautiful shining crescent moon.  
  
"It's great out, isn't it?" the voice startled her. She turned around only to see her hated one.  
  
"Darien!" she exclaimed. "Ooh, I thought I found a peaceful place to be alone." She groaned.  
  
"Gee, sorry. Same what I thought." Said Darien. "So--how are things going anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Don't be nice to me just because I'm attractive." She snapped and walked onto the other end of the balcony. Darien followed.  
  
"I-I'm not. Can't we just have a talk or something?" he looked at her as her dress flowed neatly along with her wavy hair down to her waist.  
  
Well, I'll test him on that then. Thought Serena slyly. She would play with Darien, only just because she'd experiment him.  
  
She turned and walked toward him suddenly. When she reached him, she placed both her hands behind her back, looking deep into his ocean-blue eyes.  
  
Darien couldn't help himself. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer. Hungrily, he kissed her deeply, tasting her.  
  
Serena tried to break free, hitting him with all her might on his chest. Darien had been carried away kissing her.  
  
Finally, she broke off. "You bastard!" she shouted at him, running away.  
  
"Wait!" he quickly, faster than he nor she expected, grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her back to him, kissing her, tasting her once more.  
  
Seconds passed and he wouldn't let go. Serena quit struggling--she learned it was no use. She just let herself in.  
  
"Serena--Darien!" Rei exclaimed as she stepped onto the large balcony. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey all! Are you enjoying the story so far? I hope so. This is the best ones so far because, I think, because it's related more to real life. Don't you think? A friendship between the three girls. And what about these two: Darien and Serena. What do you think will happen? Try and predict, then see if you're right 6_6 E-mail any feedback and ideas to sailor_gorgeous23@yahoo.com ^.~  
Hatred vs Love  
  
Chapter 2....  
  
Darien quickly heard her voice and let Serena go right away. Serena ran to the other end of the balcony, crying.  
  
"Darien..?" Amy ran in, as soon as she heard Rei's voice.  
  
"Rei, Amy...." Darien was in a shock, almost.  
  
"Oh!" Amy noticed Serena on the other end, crying. She ran toward her and started comforting her. Then turned her head back to Darien. "Darien! What did you do to her? How dare you make her cry?" she snapped at her brother-- for the first time.  
  
"Amy, Rei--it's--" Darien tried to explain.  
  
"Yeah, it's what?" Rei's eyes were filled with tears. She actually loved Darien. Seeing him kissing another woman had broken her heart. She ran out the door and into the restroom.  
  
Darien could just stare on the floor, humiliated. Amy led Serena out of the balcony, giving Darien angry expressions. Darien felt bad. But at the thought of Serena's taste cheered him up. He wanted more. More. Yes.  
  
In the bathroom, Rei cried with Serena. But Rei didn't share her grief with Serena, for she considered Serena to be the start of it all since her beauty had made him kiss her. Wasn't that right? thought sadly Rei. She didn't even look at Serena. She sobbed alone.  
  
Amy tried her best to comfort both.  
  
"I'm sorry, guys!" she kept apologising, running back and forth to the two girls who standed at the two different ends of the bathroom.  
  
Finally, Serena reached for her own handkerchief to wipe her tears away. But she couldn't find it! She was positive she had taken it with her. She must've dropped it while struggling against Darien.  
  
But she wouldn't even try to get it back.  
  
He dared to kiss her. That idiot. How stupid was she? Let that creep kiss her? Well, now she was kissed and touched by the kiss the first time. She would never ever go near him!  
  
"I'm never nearing him." she sobbed.  
  
"You better not." said Rei angrily, walking our of the room, eyes still somewhat puffy.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Serena through her filled nose.  
  
"Oh, no." sighed Amy. "She loves Darien. Oh, my, no. This is a problem, Serena." her voice trailed off as she tried to keep her tears away as she realized what was wrong.  
  
"Ames, tell me." Serena touched Amy's shoulder.  
  
"Well, you know how Rei siad she had a crush on him? I think, when she saw him this time, she had actually fallen in love with my brother. Now that he loves you, Rei thinks, or knows, she has no chance!"  
  
Amy couldn't take anymore of her friends suffering and ran out the door. Probably to her room. Poor Amy...this is too much for her, thought Serena sadly, wiping her tears away with her delicate finger.  
  
"Darien." Said Serena out loud. "He's hreatless. Cold-blooded! He can't possibly love me after all those years of hatred back eight years ago!" she covered her ears, sobbing again.  
  
Darien was trouble. She had to pay back. Or maybe she shouldn't... What was she to do?!  
  
That night, after she went home, she cried under her pillow all night. She had once promised, after a guy kissed her and almost made her have sex with him, she had promised and sweared she would never let another guy kiss her.  
But Darien kissed her. Twice. Deep down, her heart hurt her, as if someone was stabbing her in the heart. Her body ached. Her mind screamed and cried. She was going crazy. Or was she?  
Next day, was Monday. Serena stayed in bed. She knew that maybe Rei or Amy-- or both--thought that just one or two kisses wouldn't have killed her. Or harmed her any. But Serena really had meant it when she promised to herself.  
  
All day long she stayed in bed. All day long her parents couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She always kept looking out the window. It cheered her up a bit; looking at the trees and grass. This year was the best, for it was warm like n spring or autumn!  
  
But Serena was blaming not only herself but Darien too. He had dared to. She had let him! She promised to herself she wouldn't kiss anybody until she found the right one. She didn't want to be hurt like that again.  
  
The next Serena felt more cheerful; she hadn't heard anything of Darien was what cheered her more. She wished he'd leave--forever.  
  
But deep inside she knew she couldn't wish that. Darien was Amy's older brother, and Amy cared for him very much even though he could be a pain at times.  
  
Ever since sixteen, boys were after Serena. She did accept those she felt like. But as that happened, with Jesse Mallowin, she promised to herself-- and had meant it-- that she'd never near another man like that. But still, no one knowing that, men hung all around Serena Kamingston.  
  
Serena ate her breakfast, still with no taste, and went outside for a breathe of fresh air; her room had been stuffed!  
  
Knowing that Amy's birthday party was coming up soon, she thought hard about it. Darien would be there. But it'd be very rude not to go to her best friend's birthday party.  
  
Even though Amy had never mentioned it, Serena knew that her mom always kicked the birthday parties hard--they were the best. Amy, her parents and her being so rich, wasn't spoiled though. Amy had her own dreams she followed.  
  
Thinking hard about it, Serena's head started to spin. Well, there would be Darien. What would he do to her again? She was afraid of him. The fierce and hungry way he had kissed her. She knew he wanted her badly. But if she met him again, she wouldn't be able to hold herself.  
  
Finally, Serena came up with an answer. Sitting on the bench, she thought of the answer: she'd simply run away and never come back. But that would also be rude to Ames. She'd tell her she's very sorry and... tell her she really had to leave. But why she wouldn't tell nobody.  
  
Of course, being seventeen, she couldn't just leave. She needed someone of the age, age of at least eighteen. Well, she couldn't ask any of the girls because they'd find out right away. Duh!  
  
She hadn't had many girl friends because most of them became jealous of her. Well, Serena thought once, if that prevents me from having lots of girl friends, I don't want to be popular. I don't want a boyfriend.  
  
So, she guessed she'd be able to ask her best boy friend. She knew he could hold against her. That's what she liked about him. But also, she knew he was a very handsome and sophisticated man himself.  
  
Serena wasn't nervous or afriad of him because he held himself together. She knew very well he liked her a lot, and she knew he did well holding himself frm touching her in a way she'd protest.  
  
So the blonde decided to ask him, Seiya Lee, 19, to go with her. She might explain it to him why, if he asked her. So, that was her choice!  
  
But deep down she knew that she was a coward, running away like that. She was afraid of men. No, correction: of Darien.  
  
Since that was her decision, Serena found a nearby phone booth and dropped the coins she had with herself there, punching in Seiya's number. It rung for a second and than a man's voice picked up the phone.  
  
"Seiya? It's me, Serena." Serena spoke into the receiver. "I don't have much time here--I'm using the phone from the telephone booth."  
  
"Serena, something wrong?" Seiya asked, already worried.  
  
"Yes, well, no. I thought of asking you a favor, but can we talk it over at your place?" Nervously, said Serena.  
  
"Alright. Need a ride?" Seiya asked, his voice showing relief.  
  
"Oh, well, okay. I'll be by my house." She replied. Seiya nodded. "Oh, and Seiya? Thank you."  
  
"No problem." both hung up.  
  
Serena hung up the phone and walked over to the bench that was placed nearby her house. She needn't to wait long. Seiya was there in a hurry in less than five minutes.  
  
"Wow, you're fast." Serena smiled, seeing his face. Just like my and Rei, her best friends, Seiya made her feel comfortable even though he was a guy. Serena had known him for half of her life.  
  
"Anything for my Serena." he winked. "Get in."  
  
Serena opened the front seat door and moved in, smiling at him, giving him one of her gorgeous smiles.  
  
"So what's the problem?" he asked as they drove off.  
  
"Uh, can we talk about it at your place, please?" said Serena slowly and cautiously.  
  
"Sure." They were there in no time.  
  
Getting out of the car, Seiya turned the engine off. Inside him house, they had a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
"Umm, Seiya, I wanted to ask you a favor. It's really big. And I doubt you'll be able to help me." she said sadly.  
  
"Mm," he shook his head, his long ponytail waving behind him. "Go ahead, try me." he sipped his hot chocolate from the cup.  
  
"Well, see, I need to go somewhere like Europe. But I can't because I'm not old enough. So, well, I thought I'd ask you...."  
  
"I don't have much here anyway, so why not?" smiled Seiya, sending Serena warmth.  
  
"Really?" Serena looked up from her cup of hot chocolate. "Thank you, you're the best!" she quickly put the cup on the table and ran to hug him tightly.  
  
"Wow, hey. When are we leaving then?" he asked, patting her back.  
  
"Tonight, if that's possible." replied the blonde, still hugging him.  
  
"Don't you have to make sure it's okay with your parents?" asked Seiya in a worried tone.  
  
"Mm, nuh. They won't worry." she replied, letting him go.  
  
"So tonight then, huh. Well, pack your things. I'll drive you over after I pack mine. Oh, Serena, for how long are we leaving?"  
  
"Oh, I dunno. As long as possible..." she smiled weakly at him.  
  
"Is there....is there someone you want to get away from or something?" he asked insurely.  
  
"Well, I'l tell you later." she said, walking past hima nd into his large bedroom. "C'mon, I wanna leave as soon as possible."  
  
Seiya walked toward her, and hugged her from behind. "Mind?"  
  
Serena was too happy. And she knew Seiya was always under control of himself. "Mm, no."  
  
She turned around and they kissed. It wasn't quite a kiss, but their tongues did meet. As Seiya kissed Serena's neck, he whispered to her, "Come on, help me pack."  
  
After Seiya was done packing, and so was Serena after they drove to her house, she was relieved that her parents weren't home. Driving to the airport, none of them talked. They bought tickets there and sat on a plane, going to Europe.  
  
On the airplane, both were still silent, until Seiya broke the silence that crept between them.  
  
"So tell me why and who you're running from. Don't I deserve to know?"  
  
Serena let out a soft laugh. "Well, of course you do. I guess." he face fell into sadness and grief again, remembering the night of the caming-back party.  
  
Seiya noticed her grief. "Don't worry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
"Thank you." replied Serena, giving hima warm and thankful smile. He's always understanding.... thought Serena to herself.  
  
In hours they finally were in Europe. Serena was sleepy so they rented a room in a hotel. "Want two seperate ones or one room, Serena?" asked eiya. He knew Serena well, that she didn't like men in her room sleeping.  
  
"Well, all these hotels in Paris are quite expensive, so I guess one." she said reluctantly. She knew they needed money to get a house and a job. They needed to save money for food and shelter.  
  
"One for couple?" asked the woman at the hotel.  
  
Seiya didn't quite understand what she was talking about. "Uh, yes." He thought it was one room with two beds of course; that's what they had.  
  
"Sir, we..don't have a room with two beds at the moment. I mean, we actually don't. This is a cheap hotel, I know. I'm sorry about this. Do you still want a room?"  
  
"Serena, they don't have a room with two beds. Do you still want one room?" Seiya asked. This was the cheapest hotel, but it was still expensive, seeing that he had spent so much money on the tickets.  
  
"Seiya... well... I'd prefer two, but we won't have enough money for the rest. I guess one will be okay."  
  
"Alright." he turned back to the waiting woman at the desk. "One."  
  
They paid and everything, then went to their room. "Sorry about that." apologized Seiya.  
  
"It's okay. We gotta save money anyway." she smiled at him to make him feel better. It did after he smiled back at her.  
  
They opened their room. Luckily, there was a mini closet to put their clothes in. Every hotel had to have one! They unpacked.  
  
"Serena, I have an idea. You can sleep on the bed, and I can sleep here." he said, stomping his foot on the floor.  
  
"No, no. It's freezing here in Paris, I won't let you. You know, we won't have money for medicine when you get sick. Otherwise, I'd agree." Serena told Seiya.  
  
"Suit yourself. I'll sleep on the bed...with you." he said, looking at her.  
  
"Just keep away from me." she warned.  
  
It was late already when they got to Europe and they needed rest. Serena was on her edge of the bed, and Seiya was on his, almost falling off. At night, though, they slept so good that neither one noticed that Serena's head was on Seiya's chest and her hand on his hip, and that Seiya had his arm across the blonde's shoulders. They slept like that all night long.  
  
But a voice woke both of them, causing them to move away from each other fast. Curious what was going on out there in the hall, they opened their door. Serena, having only her silk and small pajamas on with spaghetti straps, covered with a sheet. Seiya pulled on his pants.  
  
Opening the door, the shouting stopped. They saw several other heads peaking out of their rooms. It was easy to notice that someone had put up a racket over a room or price, or something because two officers were oushing out a tall man out of the hotel.  
  
It was still early, about 7, so they went back to sleep.  
  
Serena had a weird dream that night after she went back to sleep. It was about Darien. It wasn't bad, but it did scare her pretty badly.  
Seiya and Serena stayed in Europe together for several years, growing very close to each other. They already bought a house there they both lived in. Serena was already twenty-four, and Seiya was twenty-six.  
  
No longer did the two keep away from each other at night. Some nights they made love. They grew closer and closer to each other. But still, they did not marry for Serena never agreed.  
  
Seiya once got the nerve to ask her, but she started crying and denied, saying sorry and that she couldn't. So, they lived like that, didn't have any kids though. And did not marry even though they had hard sex for seven years.  
  
Both found themselves a job. Made fair money and lived happily. By the time Serena reached twenty-two, she forgot all about Darien and never heard of him or had anything to do with him.  
  
Serena never heard anything from her friends, even though she let them know where she lived after the two got an apartment.  
  
She got a couple of letters from them though. Amy married Greg Martin, so Amy was no longer Amy Princeton; she was Amy Martin. Rei had put up with Darien rejecting her, and finally found her love, Chad Tren. So now Rei Hamil was no longer that, she was Rei Tren.  
  
She got letters mostly from Amy. She said that Darien had never married and still lived in their house. Amy had moved out with Greg, so her brother had the house to himself since Amy's mom moved to Germany because of her business.  
  
Serena was relieved to know that Amy hadn't given him her address. Actually, Amy announced in one of her letters that Darien left about a week after she moved out of the house. Serena got really suprised after she read Amy's next letter which was also the last one.  
  
Darien moved to Europe. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So how's the story going so far? Like it? This is the first time that the story didn't trail off the line! Well, in some places it did. But that just made it better, I think. Please send me feedback because I need to know what my readers think so I'd have enough courage to keep writing. My e-mail is sailorAkira_Kotono@hotmail.com. Enjoy the story so far!  
Hatred vs Love  
  
Chapter 3....  
  
Seven years passed.... Serena was twenty-four, Seiya was twenty-six. They both lived a happy unmarried life. None of them had problems with that.  
  
Serena woke up finding Seiya hugging her. She slipped out of bed. Suddenly, she remembered that she was naked. She glanced at Seiya to see if he was asleep. Just like a baby.  
  
Putting on her blouse and tight white skirt, she looked at Seiya's naked body. She smiled to herself at the flashback of last night. They had made love third time this week. Reluctantly, she covered his body with a sheet.  
  
It was Friday, and Serena was getting ready for work. Picking up her purse by the drawer, she stopped short, looking at the photos on the drawer.  
  
Amy with Greg. Amy had married Greg Martin. They lived a happy life in Washigton. Amy became a successful doctor, saving patients in the US. They were getting rich every day.  
  
Rei, with her husband, Chad Tren. Rei became a priestess at a well-known temple in Japan, the Hikawa Shrine.  
  
Then her eyes fell on a photograph of her with Amy and Rei, after they accomplished school.  
  
Serena still regretted her running away Amy's 18th birthday party. Even though knowing she ran away for a reason, she couldn't remember it. She knew well she didn't run away because of Amy's b-day. But why she did, she forgot.  
  
Next, she looked at an unknown picture. Five years ago, Amy had sent this picture along with some other ones that now belonged in Serena's best photograph packet.  
  
She stared at it, trying hard to remember who was that guy in a tux, staring at her from the photograph. Each morning she woke up and stared at the photograph. Each morning for two years. She got carried away with her work and Seiya that she forgot the guy.  
  
She never seen him, she decided. Probably Amy's best bud. Or Greg's brother or something.  
  
How strange it was. Serena knew Amy had a brother but never did she remember his name or remember his features. This guy, she had never met.  
  
But deep inside his dark ocean blue eyes touched her. She didn't know why she had that photograph standing along with her best friends'. Finally, she took it in one hand, frustrated that she couldn't figure out who it was, threw the frame witht he picture in it against the wall with all her might.  
  
"How it annoys me!" she said through her teeth as the glass shattered at fell broken with the frame and photo to the floor.  
  
A grown escaped from Seiya's direction. He turned. For a second Serena thought she had woken him up. But after staring at him, making sure he didn't, she was relieved to see he was still fast asleep.  
  
Satisfied, Serena picked up the picture, leaving the broken glass and wooden frame on the carpet. She burned the picture over the kitchen sink. After that, she grabbed her purse and left for work, driving off in her white Audi.  
Darien Princeton pushed the doors of his house open. Tossing his jacket and bag to the floor carelessly, he ran up the steps and onto the balcony. He stared out at the beautiful Paris at night when all the lights were on.  
  
"I'll find you, someday." he whispered to himself.  
  
Ever since his dream woman left him, he had been so sad he couldn't take it anymore and after half a year moved to Europe. There, he found out he was terribly interested in cars and the speed that now he has his own car company, "The Princeton Car Company."  
  
He worked his ass off getting close to his dream. Now his workers were working on a new car with total speed of 350 mph. He couldn't deside what to cal it though when ir'd become a reality.  
  
That Princeton Car Company took most of his thinking time. But he still managed to think about his loved one, that left United States one day without anyone knowing. But he didn't know that she left with a guy.  
  
And now she was close to marrying him. She was very closer close to that guy. Darien already thought about her already being married, but something told him that she was single, not married.  
  
He had given up looking for her two years ago and started working to achieve his goal. Even with that, he was still thinking about that woman that had run off.  
  
The phone rung. It startled him. Darien walked over to the reciever and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Darien Princeton?" asked a female voice. It sounded so clear and so sexy just like that woman's.  
  
"Yes. I-is this Serena Kamington?" he asked in a trembling voice, hoping it was her.  
  
"Uh, Darien, no, it isn't. Don't you even remember me? It's me, Kristine!" the voice said. Right than Darien realized that it could never have been Serena's. Kristie's voice was totally different. Probably the reason why he thought it was Serena's was because he thought of her too much.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Kristie, what's up?" he spoke, cooly.  
  
"I wanted to ask you a favor since I done so many for you." Kristie said. She wasn't American, she was Spanish, for she couldn't speak good English.  
  
"Oh, okay. What is it?" Kristie was one of his workers at his company.  
  
"Listen." her voice was suddenly sharp. "Don't ever meet up with Lita!" she shouted.  
  
"Oh, Lita. Why?" he was surprised. He met Lita Janette two years ago when she volunteered to be one of his workers in his company cause she didn't have a job.  
  
Darien, being so sad and melancholy, had lost his mind and fucked Lita a couple of times. They fell in 'love', well Lita did anyway. Darien was just too full of grief he had to do something. Now she wouldn't let him go. She started living with him a year ago.  
  
"Why? She's a total bitch! Face it, Darien!" Kristie said.  
  
"Huh, you're just being jealous. Leave me alone, Kristie. Or you will lose your job." and he hung up. He had become somewhat rude and mean these days. Of course, from suffering from his loss.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" called Lita's voice. Darien heard the door shut.  
  
"Lita, you're home." Darien ran down the stairs. He hugged her and gave her a kiss.  
  
Darien was full of grief, and when he was full of grief for Serena, he was horny. The two looked at each other. Lita stared at him with begging eyes. Darien gave her what she wanted.  
  
He wripped off her blouse and sucked on her breasts. And so they had sex on the couch. He then promised himself it'd be the last time he enoyed sex with another woman. And the last time there would be a woman in his bed with him except his loved one.  
  
After the good love-making, Lita spoke out the great news, "Those people are opening a new Kamington restaurant, gee. How many can they open in Paris?"  
Serena was quite popular because of her parents. Her parents built the Kamington restaurants all over Earth. Serena was somewhat helping the restaurants get along nicely even though her parents were far from her.  
  
At six, after Serena's and Seiya's work, both rested, watching television.  
  
"It's so tiring, running back and forth to them. As if they can't do anything themselves!" wailed Serena.  
  
Seiya kissed Serena's neck. "We can rest by making love." he offered.  
  
"That's no rest. No thank you. I better get some sleep because I have to wake up early tomorrow." she said as she stood up and walked out of the living room.  
  
Seiya called aftr her. She stopped. "Won't we enjoy ourselves tonight?" he winked.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower. I'm all tired." replied Serena. She went into their room and grabbed her silk pj's. She got herself new ones again; it was a silk shirt, showing off her damn sexy ass that every guy wanted to fuck.  
  
Then she went into the bathroom. She took off her clothes, then admired her sexy body in the large mirror. She didn't feel like love-making that night. She looked at her body every man wanted.  
  
Suddenly, Seiya walked in. Serena didn't even bother to cover herself like Seiya didn't even bother to knock. Seing Seiya's naked body had changed her mind.  
  
Then the two took shower together. Both felt good and restless after the cold shower so they watched "Scary Movie 2" all night long, kissing more than watching the movie.  
  
Serena forgot all about not kissing another guy years ago. Right before the movie was over, Seiya ended up atop of Serena, kissing her body.  
  
Sudden phone ring startled them. Serena picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Serena?" the deep voice spoke.  
  
"Who is this?" asked Serena.  
  
"Serena. Finally..." the voice whispered.  
  
"Who is this?" shouted Serena in the phone.  
  
"This is Darien Princeton. Don't you even have an idea who I am?" spoke the voice on the other end of the line.  
  
Serena froze. That name.... 


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now, I get reviews saying that this is just like Sailor Perfect's. Well, I'm sorry if that burst your inner bubble, but I have never read a story like that. I've read "A Perfect Arrangement" and "Lost Love." But nothing else. Trust me. If you don't like this story, then don't read it. But I want you to know that I am a true writer and that I don't steal people's ideas. You have to admit that people might have same idea's because we're humans--with the same brains! Anyway, for those who are actually enjoying, please read on.  
  
Chapter 4... By Akira Kotono  
  
"I've never heard of such a name." Serena lied calmly, dropping the phone onto the floor freely, letting it land with a 'crash' as the plastic broke.  
  
"Serena, oh my god, are you okay?" asked Seiya, looking at her. "Who was it?"  
  
"I don't know. The wrong number." Serena lied again as she slowly started remembering who that dark haired man on the photograph was.  
  
"Come on," He let his hot lips touch Serena's shoulder.  
  
"No thank you, Seiya." protested Serena, getting up. "Go to sleep. I'll be there soon."  
  
Reluctantly, Seiya obeyed. Serena walked out into the bathroom and looked at herself for a long while in the mirror as those flashbacks played in her head.  
  
Now she remembered who Darien Princeton was, how handsome and gorgeous, but with a terrible mind, he was. All her hate for him came back. She hated him now even more than any other time for reminding her of himself. Now she was determined to keep quiet so he wouldn't find her.  
  
It was late and she couldn't do anything but go to sleep and try to forget about Darien.  
  
But all night long her mind whispered his name. Soon she grew too tired to mind and fell asleep. But right before the sun was about to show its rays, she opened her eyes to find Seiya staring at her.  
  
"Who's Darien?" he asked, looking at her as if there was something in her eyes.  
  
"W-what? What are you talking about?" Surely enough, Serena had no idea she was longing for Darien more than she could've imagined for her mind no longer whispered his name, her lips did.  
  
"Serena, don't play with me. I know you better than anyone else. But this-- this, I mean, this Darien, who is he?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." lied Serena, closing her eyes. "Go to sleep."  
  
Seiya knew he wouldn't be able to get much out of Serena that night. So he went back to sleep until the early morning, his day off work. That was Serena's day off, too.  
  
Seiya noticed that all day long, Serena acted strange. It was easy to notice for him that she was trying to hide something, something that caused pain deep inside of her. Once he asked her to go out to dinner with him.  
  
"No thanks." was her reply. Now she had gotten back like how she had been before: all gloomy and never let a guy touch her again.  
  
But Serena couldn't hide it for long, for Seiya figured it out soon enough. He didn't quite know who this Darien Princeton guy was, but all he knew that he was one of Serena's friend's brother. Seiya tried his best to cheer her up.  
  
But even though he loved her and wanted her, he still wanted her to be happy. Seiya loved her deeply and would never let her go, unless it was for his own good, like this time. It would break his heart, after all these years of the two being together. Now he thanked Serena for denying him.  
  
Searching everywhere he possibly could, Seiya finally found the name and number he was searching for: Darien Princeton. At first, he wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing. But he could no longer bear to hear Serena's plea for Darien at night, her melancholy mood in the day.  
  
Serena would never confess that she even knew the name. She couldn't even explain why she needed him so to herself. But she wasn't good at keeping it a secret, especially from Seiya.  
  
Soon enough, Seiya got enough strength to call up that guy. Finally alone at home, he dialed the number reluctantly. In seconds, Darien picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" his hello seemed so hoping.  
  
"Hi, um, is this Darien Princeton?" Seiya spoke, still unsure about the whole thing.  
  
"Yes, that's me." Darien replied, his hope no longer in his voice. He seemed more tired and sad now.  
  
"Um, I think I know who you're looking for. Is it Serena Kamington?"  
  
But all Seiya earned for a reply was his quick breathing.  
  
"You need Serena Kamington, right?" repeated Seiya.  
  
"Right." there was his fast reply. "Where is she?"  
  
"Well..." Seiya looked at the floor. He hadn't planned what he would say at all. What now? Was he going to hang up or what?  
  
"Can I talk to her?"  
  
"Um, well," Seiya hiccupped. "Actually, I was thinking of meeting up with you before planning on telling you about her." Actually, Seiya didn't plan to meet up with him. However, it was a good chance of seeing who that guy was. Evetually, he would find out more about him, and then he'd make sure it would be safe for telling him where she was and how to meet up with her.  
  
"Okay. What about right now at Hamilton Restaurant?" Darien responded quickly. He himself thought too fast. Of course, hearing of Serena had brought his spirits up.  
  
"Uh, okay. Meet you over there...by the entrance?" Seiya had no idea of how he looked, for he hadn't even seen the guy at all.  
  
"Right. See ya." The two hung up right as Serena walked into the house.  
  
"Who was it?" she asked.  
  
"No one important." choked out Seiya. Oops. What if Serena wouldn't let him go with that reply..?  
  
"No, tell me." Serena dropped her purse onto the sofa by him, sitting down, pulling him with her. "Tell me, I gotta know."  
  
"A-actually, it's the wrong number again." Seiya lied. He looked at her, searching her eyes to see if she believed him.  
  
"Okay...who did they need?" Serena asked. She acted as if she believed but she knew perfectly it wasn't the wrong number.  
  
"Some guy." Seiya replied, calmly. "Well, I gotta go. See ya."  
  
"Wait. This is suspicious. What's going on, Seiya?" Uh oh, suspicion.  
  
"Nothing, really!" and he gave her a fake giggle. "C'mon, I gotta go."  
  
Serena had to let go. Being able to do no more, she turned the television as Seiya walked out of the house, leaving Serena alone. He drove his car down to the restaurant. Sighing out a relief, there he saw Darien, the only one standing by the entrance.  
  
Seiya parked his car behind the large building and walked over to the front, getting a clumsy 'hello' from the dark-haired guy.  
  
"Hi. You're Darien, right?" Seiya asked just to make sure. The guy nodded. :"I'm Seiya, the one who called you a couple of minutes ago. You sure got here fast."  
  
"Yep, I live just around the corner." replied the guy, looking at him, his hands in pockets, he started walking into the building.  
  
"It's getting late and darker, so you have to make it quick." Darien uttered as they sat down by the window in the smoker's area.  
  
"You smoke?" Seiya asked. He didn't like people who smoked at all. The smell of the cigarette just made him feel sick.  
  
"No, not really." replied Darien; Seiya felt relieved to hear that. He didn't want Serena to kiss a smoker. Wait! Why did he already think they'd get together? Whoa, he had to slow down his thinking!  
  
"Make it quick, I said." repeated Darien.  
  
Seiya seemed to be deep in his thought but blinked out. "Oh, yes." He sipped water.  
  
"So, tell me more of where she is and how I can get to her." started Darien.  
  
"Yes, right." agreed Seiya. Right that moment he wished he ahd never called this guy in the first place. But he had done what he had to.  
  
"So, where does she live?" asked Darien, leaning closer, wanting to hear about her more.  
  
"Whoa, I don't even know what you have to do with Serena yet. So tell me that first." Seiya said. Uh-oh. Was he supposed to say that? Darien's muscles tensed.  
  
"Fine, as you want." Darien murmured. "We were together when we teenagers." Darien explained quickly. "Now can we get back to the topic?"  
  
"Ye-yeah." Seiya didn't protest even though he felt like doing that. Darien asked him where Serena lived.  
  
"Uh, maybe we shouldn't do this." Seiya dared to protest. "Listen, I've done the wrong thing." he was ready to get up and leave.  
  
"No, wait." Darien's cold words stopped him dead in his tracks. "I haven't finished yet. If you don't want to tell me where she lives," Seiya sighed out a sign of relief, for Darien no longer wanted the question where his girlfriend lives question. "then tell me how I can get together with her."  
  
"Well...I could set the meeting if you like." Seiya suggested. This was actually going pretty good.  
  
"Alright. For tomorrow. This restaurant at eight. Understood?" Darien gave his orders. Since he had to give orders in his company, that's what he thought here.  
  
"Tomorrow? Wait a sec," Seiya wasn't a coward not to protest and let it all go off into the ditch that easily.  
  
"What? I said tomorrow, this restaurant at eight straight. See ya." and the man left the restaurant with a grin on his face, satisfied with himself.  
  
Now that wasn't so bad, thought Seiya to himself. Now I gotta tell Serena somehow....  
  
He arrived home at seven fourty-five, finding Serena in front of TV. "Hey, honey," he greeted as he hung his coat.  
  
"Hey." Serena replied, changing the channels.  
  
"I have some news for you. Good ones." he smiled at her, walking toward her and sitting down on the soft couch.  
  
"Spill the beans." she said plainly as she finally stopped clicking the remote.  
  
"There's someone who wants to meet you tomorrow at Hamilton Restaurant, at eight. Gonna go?"  
  
"Who is it?" asked Serena. She wasn't even looking at him. "I'm not going to go if you're not going to tell me who that person is."  
  
"Wait, but that's part of surprise!" exclaimed Seiya. "You're going to be very happy to see that person. Wait and see. So, are you going to go?"  
  
"Hm, I guess."  
  
"It's going to be a special night, so dress up nicely and bring a good mood with ya!" grinned Seiya, patting her on the shoulder.  
Serena straightened her black dress as she walked into Hamilton Restaurant. Walking past the pairs, with guys staring at her, she was led to a small table by a window.  
  
"Mrs. Kamington?"  
  
"It's Miss." Serena corrected.  
  
Sitting down at the table, she was brought the menu. Suddenly she saw him. She froze. Calmly, Darien sat down in front of her down at their table, giving her a warm smile.  
  
He looked stunning and so did she. They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity. So many years passed since they last saw each other.  
  
"Okay, I think I'm at the wrong place. I gotta go." Serena spoke in a trembling voice, getting up.  
  
"No, please." Darien pleaded. Serena couldn't resist. His features had changed a bit, making him look way sexier and gorgeous.  
  
"You...look awesome, Serena." Darien sat as she sat back down.  
  
Serena was speechless. Her heart was beating stronger now. She felt warm, coldness and anger leaving her body. But the eternal anger inside of her heart stayed. Her muscles tensed. She couldn't be here. She wouldn't be seduced again. She didn't want to see his stunning face again. She didn't want to hear his voice. She hated him there and then still.  
  
But she couldn't explain her feelings one bit. 


	5. Chapter 5

"This is ridiculous!" she said, jerking up and marching away. In seconds she was out of the restaurant, leaving Darien alone. He stared at her until she vanished. He felt like an idiot!  
  
Throwing his napkin on the table hard, he shouted, "Damn!" Everyone stared at him. "Oh, sorry. Go on back to your meal." He said as he ran out of the building, all red and hot with embarrassment. Now what? Where was she? How could she -- yes, she could . . .  
  
"Fuck!" he shouted once he was away from the building. "I finally thought -- man! Ugh!" he felt frustrated. Maybe a restaurant wasn't such a good place after all. Maybe he should've picked a quieter and safer place where she wouldn't be able to run away from, leaving him all flushed again.  
  
He drove home silently in his car then, more melancholly then mad. It was the first time in so damn long! She looked even more sexier. He just hoped she wasn't going to marry anyone, or didn't have a boyfriend. If she did, well, he didn't know what he'd do to get her back. Damn, he wanted her so much, seeing on how she has grown; even more sexy and beautiful, making him uncomfortable being with such a perfect woman.  
  
While driving, he found himself talking to himself. That was quite strange, considering that he rarely did that. He was murmuring something about Serena, and how she was going to become his. On his way home, he had really become obsessed with her. And it was a bad obsession . . .  
  
He had gotten home late, seeing on that he drove up to the bar first, meeting up with Chad. Chad was his good friend, that he met there in Europe. But Andy Foreman was still his best friend, who stayed back in the US. They were friends ever since childhood.  
  
There at the bar, he had drunk a whole bottle of alcohol. Even Chad couldn't stop him. "Darien, stop it, you're fucking scaring me!" he had shouted.  
  
Darien ran around in the bar, followed by Chad, with his bottle in hand, sipping once every while. He was cracking up so hard he had spilled half of the alcohol on himself.  
  
"That's not fucking funny, Darien, now give that back and go home!" Chad shouted.  
  
Darien kept laughing, his laughs distracting everyone in the tavern. "Why don't you have a drink, Chad-boy . . ??" Finally, in around thirty minutes, Darien had finally tripped and fell face down, bottle flying out of his hand and breaking by his side. He was definitely drunk. He hadn't gotten up then. He just lay there, still laughing his head off about nothing. Men around him stared at him.  
  
Suddenly, Darien grabbed a man's leg and tripped him. The man fell hard on the floor with a loud thud, growling and cursing as he got back up. "You better watch what you're doing, you're drunk." one said.  
  
"Hell, he is! But he'll get that back!" shouted the man whom Darien had tripped. He fell purposely on Darien, beating all the air out of him. "Quit!!" Chad yelled. All the men in the bar started trying to break the two up.  
  
But before the two broke up, Darien pulled out a small knife out of his back pocket. The large man, who was on top of him, trying to beat him up to death, stopped abruptly. "What the . . ."  
  
"Wanna play the real game, fatty, do ya?" Darien smiled, pushing the guy off of him easily and preparing to stab him as he leaned close to him. There were some shouts in the bar.  
  
"What does that man have in his hand . . . ?"  
  
"Is he going to kill him . . . ?"  
  
"Someone, break them UP . . . !"  
  
"Stop it, George, Darien . . .!"  
  
But it was as if Darien was in his own little world. He smiled slyly at George. "So George is it? Well, there's gonna be one less of these George's . . ." he whispered.  
  
"You're nuts," George said. "But if ya want a fight, you'll fucking get it!" he lunged for Darien, who slipped just past, drawing the knife deep into the man's stomache.  
  
There were screams from women, few laughs from drunk men and ahh's and ohh's and ooh's from others. Some shouted at Darien and tried to stop him from stabbing the guy again.  
  
Some young man in the corner whispered to others, but no one seemed to hear. "He was my fucking friend . . . we promised we'd live through our 23rd year . . . and you fucking killed my best friend!!" He flew at Darien. But Darien, of course, was much stronger than the little guy, weighing no more than 110 pounds.  
  
Missing, Darien lunged back at the thin man as George fell to the floor with blood dripping from his stomache and mouth. Everyone was gathered around him, trying to help, but doing nothing but taking up space. The space around George was soon all red, no more of that dark green carpet seen. It had turned into dark red . . .  
  
The only one who was trying to stop the other two, was the manager, Chad. "Quit it, you two! Darien, you're drunk!"  
  
"You want a piece of it too, Chad-boy?" Darien breathed. His face was all sweaty from fighting the fat man.  
  
"Darien . . . please." Chad practically begged. "You'll get yourself into jail. In fact . . . you already did . . . Darien, please, you're my friend and I care about you . . ."  
  
"Yeah?" he snapped. "If you're such a good friend, why don't you just leave us alone?" While the two had a 'conversation' at last, the little guy went for it. He jumped on Darien, catching him off guard and sending themselves to the floor.  
  
"Shit, get off, kid!" he shouted as his oponent, Michael, tried to take away the knife; probably to kill Darien for his friend. Darien struggled against him. It wasn't hard, though. Michael knew better and ran off before Darien could stab him. He breathed hard, looking after the running away man, mad that he didn't get rid of him.  
  
"Darien." Chad called softly, worry in his voice, stretching his hand out to him.  
  
"Don't!" Darien snapped, turning to Chad. "Why don't you get lost, Chad- boy. I'm sick of you tellin' me what to do. Be a friend, damnit!"  
  
Chad just stared after his friend as Darien walked out of the bar, leaving a dead man and several others who were looking down at George behind. There were several shouts and screams of horror from women and men as they still could not believe he was dead.  
  
Chad realized there was nothing he could do for the dead man nor his friend. His friend would have to go to jail for years if he would be caught. It was a bar he went to usually, and almost everyone knew him. So it was quite hard -- if not saying impossible -- to hide him. But being a good friend didn't mean he had to cover for Darien; he did something bad, and that was somethign Chad wouldn't cover.  
  
Serena got back home all upset. Closing the door behind, she saw Seiya sitting on the couch and looking at her. Serena shook her head in disgust and walked away after dropping her purse to the floor. Seeing that something was wrong, Seiya got up and followed her to the bathroom.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked innocently, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't." Serena pushed it back. Then turned around and looked at him. "How could you do this to me? Seiya?" She walked passed him and out the door.  
  
"Hey," Seiya caught her hand and pulled her back in, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'll tell you what's fucking wrong! You set me up! With a guy from my . . . my nightmares! How -- how could you!?"  
  
"I just thought. . . " Seiya's voice was unbelievably calm. "I thought you actually wanted to see him. You were so . . . "  
  
"So what? Just leave me alone -- "  
  
Seiya pressed his lips against Serena's. At first, she tried to pull back, but then she just gave in, just like years ago with Darien. But she did not allow Darien's hand to crawl under her shirt, like Seiya.  
  
That night, Serena's eyes were filled with hot, wet, salty tears. But they were not the tears from what she felt while he was inside her, tears for what had happened that day. That night was dark, darker than any other night; Seiya didn't even notice that she was crying. She never let out a 'crying sound' but moans.  
  
That night, she decided that she would never let Darien touch her for any reasons. She would never let him, if she would meet him somewhere again. But she did not know that she didn't have to make a decision like that because she would never see Darien ever again no matter what she would wish. 


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note: 

Okay. I didn't mean to ruin anybody! It's just how the story goes ^^

But I will try to have a happy ending in this one, alright, everyone? Just gimme MORE reviews!!

Well I think thats it.


End file.
